Driving an automotive vehicle is a daily activity for many people and for some, includes long periods of time sitting in the vehicle seat. Poor sitting posture while driving a vehicle can produce a repetitive load that causes sustained stress. For example, poor posture can strain muscles and ligaments, making the driver more vulnerable to injury. Further, an improperly aligned spine can reduce the space between neighboring vertebrae, thus increasing the risk of compressed nerves. Remaining in a poor posture position over a long period of time can lead to musculoskeletal disorders, such as neck, shoulder, and back pain, and impact the health of other body systems (e.g., digestion, blood circulation, joints, etc.). On the other hand, the physical effort needed to sustain a proper sitting posture for an extended period of time can lead to muscle fatigue, as well as contribute to neck and back pain. Fitting a vehicle seat to the driver's body (e.g., a proper ergonomic setup), and otherwise selecting a proper seat position, can improve the driver's posture and help reduce pain, discomfort, and muscle fatigue, which also enhances the driver's effectiveness while driving the vehicle.
Many vehicles include one or more seat controls for adjusting a position of the driver's seat and, in some cases, one or more passenger seats. For example, the seat controls can allow adjustment of a headrest height, an angle of the seat back or backrest, a seat height, a seat length, an angle of the seat cushion, and/or lumbar support in the seat back. Proper seat position, or the appropriate settings for such seat controls, can vary from driver to driver depending on the person's body type (e.g., height and size). However, a number of general principles can help fit a seat to the driver's body.
For example, a seat height may be selected so that the driver's knees are bent at a 90 degree angle when the driver's feet are flat on the floor of the vehicle. Also, it is generally recommended that the knees not be higher than the driver's hips. However, taller drivers may need to elevate the front of the seat (e.g., by tilting it upwards) until the seat meets their knees. Conversely, for driving conditions that require high clutch use, the driver may need to lower the front of the seat (e.g., by tilting it downwards) to allow better access to the clutch. As another example, a lumbar support bladder, if present, may be properly positioned (e.g., filled) when it meets the driver's back and provides a firm yet comfortable level of support across the back. As an additional example, it is recommended that the seat be positioned with a slight recline in the driver's back, such as, an angle of 100 to 110 degrees between the back and the thighs, to help maintain proper posture while driving.
While existing seat controls enable the vehicle driver to select a more comfortable seat position, they are not capable of suggesting an ergonomically-appropriate seat position for the driver or otherwise providing feedback if an inadequate seat position is selected. Some existing vehicle systems monitor the posture of drivers or other vehicle occupants and provide a warning or audible alarm if poor posture is detected. However, these existing systems are not capable of identifying an improper seat position and providing alterations to the seat position to help improve the driver's posture and/or attain a proper seat position. Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for vehicle systems and methods that can monitor the seat position and posture of a vehicle occupant and correct an inadequate seat position and/or poor posture of the occupant.